IF YOUR GONE
by Haylzz
Summary: is the road taking priority over jeff's family? is it starting to harm his marriage? and what will happen when he realizes what he's been missing out on? read n find out R&R please :)
1. Default Chapter

"Hey babe" Jeff said as he walked through the front door of his house that he and his wife of two years shared "hey" she replied walking towards him with a huge smile on her face as he pulled her close for a passionate kiss "what are you so happy about?" he asked noticing the smile was still there and he smiled himself just as she was about to answer the phone rang and Jeff groaned as he went to answer it as Hayley walked into the kitchen "hey Hayley that was Vince" Jeff started to say in a sort of a depressed tone when Hayley turned to face the window "let me guess .. you need to go back on tour right?" she said cutting him off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"When do you have to leave?" she asked "as soon as I can" he replied "but you only just got home not even tow minutes ago" she protested "I know" he replied as she left the room "come with me" he said as he walked to the front door and out to the car "I cant" she replied as he looked at her with questioning eyes "why not?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist "I have a doctors appointment tomorrow so I cant" she answered trying to avoid his eye contact "why is something wrong?" he asked again "no just a check up" she replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"LOVE YOU!!!!" he yelled as he pulled out of the driveway "YOU TOO!!!" she yelled back waving goodbye as he drove off down the street trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hayley?" Amy called through the open screen door "yep" she heard Hayley's faint voice reply "hey what's wrong?" Amy asked as she hugged her friend who was in tears "I had everything planned Amy everything and then Vince has to ring and ruin it all" she blabbed wiping her face "what was planned?" she asked confused "I think I'm pregnant Ames and I didn't even get a chance to tell him. She replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How come you didn't go with Matt" Hayley asked after she calmed own a bit "I'm meeting up with them tomorrow hey you should come" she replied as Hayley smiled weekly "I cant I have a doctors appointment" she replied "at what time?" Amy asked "ten" she replied as Amy smiled "perfect ill go with you to your doctors appointment and then you can come with me .... And I don't want to hear any excuses ok" Amy said as Hayley went to open her mouth to say something but quickly stopped herself as it was no point in arguing with Amy she had a better chance arguing with a brick wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: ok guys what yah think should I continue please review and tell me thanks heaps 


	2. chapter 2

"Ok Mrs. Hardy please" the doctor called out as I squeezed Amy's hand "you want me to come?" she asked as I nodded and we stood up and walked into his office "well id like to say congratulations you are four weeks pregnant" the doctor announced and I smiled "id like you to come back in the next couple of weeks or so .. So we can do an ultrasound" he added "thank you doctor thank you so much" I said standing up and giving the shocked doctor a hug "that's ok Mrs. Hardy" he replied not knowing what to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"See you in a few weeks" I said before leaving with Amy right behind me "lets go I can't wait to tell Jeff" I said excitedly as she laughed and we took off towards the highway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey guys I got some big news" Chris yelled as he rushed into the men's locker room "well spit it out" Glen (Kane) said from the corner of the room "I just found out I'm going to be a daddy" he shouted excitedly "that's great man" Adam said giving his friend a hug as all the others followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Rob how yah doing" Amy said to one of the security guards standing at the door "hey Amy ... Mrs. Hardy" he replied as I smiled and we walked through the door and headed towards there locker room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Matt have you seen ... Hayley" Jeff said as he rushed over to his wife and hugged her "how did your doctors appointment go?" he asked finally putting me back down on the ground "really well" I replied practically beaming as I looked over at Amy who was sitting on Matt's lap.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey did you guys know that Chris's wife's pregnant?" Jeff asked us as he pulled his shirt on "are you for real" Amy replied "yeah its great hey they've been trying for a baby for ages" Jeff said looking over at Hayley who had a goofy smile on her face "well ah you want to go and tell all the boys your news?" I asked as his eyes widened with shock "no way" was all he could say as I stood up " yeah way" I replied with a giggle as he picked me up and twirled me around the room. 


End file.
